


Wrap Your Arms Around Me (and I'm Home)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [71]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy rarely allowed others to take care of her, but when she just needed to rest her old bones for a bit, she could always count on her girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Your Arms Around Me (and I'm Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Angie/Peggy - old bones.

“Peg?”

Peggy immediately feels her body relax, her sore muscles loosen, just at the sound of Angie’s voice in the dark hallway. “Just me, love.” She hangs her hat up on the coat rack and shrugs her jacket off her shoulders as Angie comes down the stairs, wrapped in her pink bathrobe.

“I thought I heard you come in,” Angie says, taking Peggy’s umbrella and briefcase. Her face is lined with sleep. “You’ve had a rough one, I can tell.”

Much to her embarrassment, Peggy feels tears prick the corners of her eyes, something she can often will away with ease. After a night with Howard and Phillips going over files and cases and trying to figure out _some_ way to make SHIELD work, she was feeling particularly dissatisfied with the cold New York streets and the men’s wandering stares, the long hours and yawning afternoons. She sighs, reaching out for Angie.

“Oh, sweetie,” Angie says, voice soft and gentle. She folds Peggy into her warm arms, her Flair perfume surrounding them in a cloud of musk and mimosa. “You poor thing. Let’s get you into bed, huh? I’ll make you some tea.”

Peggy rarely allowed others to take care of her, but when she just needed to rest her old bones for a bit, she could always count on her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Christina Perry's "Arms"


End file.
